pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Time
Time & Space is a recently started Role-Play created by Vato. The Role-Play follows the journey of a group of trainers that will travel around the Pokemon World after a series of disastrous events triggered by the Creation Trio. Plot Setting In the peaceful Sinnoh region, there was a man by the name of Cyrus, head of an organization called Team Galactic. He wanted to create a new world, a world he would rule. After creating a Red Chain from the crystals in the heads of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, he headed into Mt. Coronet, where he succesfully summoned Dialga and Palkia. But shortly after this, a Pokemon named Giratina appeared, joining both the Distortion World with the Pokemon world. Story Cyrus foolishly tried to control Giratina with the Red Chain, which immediatly broke, releasing both Dialga and Palkia. Angered, the three dragons began wreaking havoc around Sinnoh; they wanted to make sure neither Cyrus or those like him lived any more... Their wrath wasn't quelled after this however, they decided to head upon the Hoenn region, where they managed to wake Groudon and Kyogre once more. Rayquaza was unable to stop them, as he now had to face Dialga, Palkia and Giratina in order to then fight Groudon and Kyogre. Earthquakes and flooding striked the land, bringing all the regions closer to each other. Meanwhile, in the Unova region, an organization that had been working underground had finally decided to rise, but what they saw in the surface wasn't like they imagined it would be. Ghetsis, leader of this organization that called itself Team Plasma, send his child, named N, to the Dragonspiral Tower, where he was able to summon the legendary Pokemon Reshiram. Along with it, N helped Rayquaza in its battle against the three dragons. After a very long battle, Arceus appeared and made a stop to the fight, sending both Groudon and Kyogre into another slumber, and sealing the three dragons inside of the Distortion World. Everyone worshiped Team Plasma, who helped in the rebuilding of the Pokemon world, and now they're everyone's heroes. But they've recently began having an awkward attitude, and they have been stealing Pokemon from Trainers recently. The Present A mysterious engraving was recently found inside Mt. Coronet, that refered to a person that will be prodigious at battle, which will be able to bring peace back. Ever since, the Pokemon Professor from all around have been giving out Pokemon once more, with the hope that one of those Trainers becomes the one the engravings refer to. Cast The Roleplayers Vato 'as Cingens "Ginny" Dustellar A fifteen year-old girl with problems controling her temper. She was saved by a Pokemon Ranger when destruction hit Sinnoh, after the disasters ceased, she was left in the newly rebuilt Mistralton City, where she met Professor Juniper. She is looking for her parents, which she insist are alive. '''Godzil '''as Jack Hanon Short and slim, of sixteen years, a quiet sort with conservative apparel. An enthusiat boy son of two Galactic Grunts, he received a Turtwig from Professor Rowan in exchange of journing around the world, thing that he founds fascinating. '''TheGameBringer42 '''as Akio Pharos A confident, fifteen year-old person that was born and raised in Viridian City. He took shelter in Victory Road where he broke his ankle, but he managaed to survive. His mother is currently nowhere to be found, and he's looking for her with the help of a Pokemon he recieved from Professor Oak. '''The Red Eagle '''as Dominic Anthony Jones Somewhat of a hot-head and always fast paced. He's fourteen years-old and wears an Onix Ring which is a family heirloom. He was abandoned by his mother as a child, but he was adopted by a rich family. Due to the lack of love from them, he decided to run away and became Professor Oak's errand boy. After chaos stroke Kanto, he bacame the only person helping Professor Oak. He's now journing with his long time friend, Pikachu. '''Zapdos926 '''as James Vendet Sixteen years-old, well built but thin. He managed to survive underground along a few other survivors, but eventually decided to exit to see the world as it now looks. '''chaoticlapras '''as Chaos Ariek Tall but not huge, slim but not too slim. A girl of sixteen years that doesn't give a wet slap about what others think about her. She lost her memory, and the first thing she can recall is being in a desert, where she ran away from a man, she kept running, never staying for too long in the same place. She reached Pallet Town after years of just running around, where she collapsed and woke up in Professor Oak's lab, where she punched Professor Oak's face before being offered a Pokemon. '''ytfeL '''as Salias Gray A fifteen year-old male who went looking for hir mother along with his father when the disasters began, but he was separeted from them when the town her mother was at was evacuated. He's currently looking for them. '-Sam '''as Marty Towns He never knew his parents, but he managed to survive thanks to the assistance of some kind Pokemon, as well as a group of people he considered his family. He was separated from them when the disasters stroke, and he's joping to find them some day. '''heretostay123 '''as Malik Grizz Fourteen years-old, a friendly guy with a strong fear for Bug type Pokemon. He wandered around Ilex Forest, eventually coming out at the destroyed Violet City, and kept walking to the south, meeting Professor Elm in Route 29, where he recieved his first Pokemon. '''pat20cool '''as Patrick McCallion A fourteen year-old naive kid who believes that no matter what everything will be okay. By nature and from his parents working at the Olivine Cafe, Patrick is a glutton and will eat anything, except vegetables and fish. He is usually very cheerful even in the most dangerous and dark times, so he can always find that silver lining because he is so Naive. '''machomuu as Regal Gemini An independent sixteen year old living alone in his apartment, Regal always had dreams of becoming a famous pianist; however, after catastrophe struck, destroying his prized Grand Piano, Rhapsody, and due to a chance encounter with Professor Rowan, he was coerced into putting his ambitions on hold to pursue a career of sketching and documenting the rarest pokemon out there. Zarachi '''as Dante Powers Somewhat impulsive and over confident at times, though usually laid back. His impulsive nature gets him in trouble at times, he is prone to pick fights with people when they upset him. Despite his seemingly violent persona, he is a kind person, who enjoys being around pokemon. NPCs and useful characters (so far) The Pokemon Professors Scattered all around the world are the Pokemon Professors, who all managed to survive. They are giving Pokemon to those who they think might be the Trainer the engravings in Mt. Coronet speak of, with the hop that peace can be restored. They each give one of five Pokemon, unless some of these are already taken: Professor Oak gives away Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu and Eevee; Elm gives Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Teddiursa and Phanpy; Birch gives Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Skitty and Azurill; Rowan gives Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Starly and Shinx, and Juniper gives Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Minccino and Axew. NPCs on Board of the S.S. Libra II '''Cpt. Stern, Mr. Briney and Genevieve Captain Stern is now the captain of luxury liner named in honor of the S.S. Libra, which sails around the world, the purpose of the travel, as well as the stops remain unknown . Mr. Briney once knew the seas as the back of his hand, but now, due to the natural disasters, they're a mystery for him once more. He's currently accompanying Cpt. Stern while discoverying the new seas of the Pokemon World. Genevieve is the most experienced nurse of the S.S. Libra, as well as Cpt. Stern's assistant. she is constantly informing the captain about the happenings in the ship, as well as the next destinations for the ship. Champion Cynthia The Sinnoh Champion can be found in the front deck staring at the ship. She has been informed about every impotant detail regarding the Trainers chosen by the Professors via these. She'll be staring at the sea, and also willing to spar with the Trainers to help them improve their skills. Category:Roleplay Category:Pokemon Roleplay Category:Ongoing Roleplay Category:Human PC Roleplay Category:Rated T Category:Episodic Roleplay